Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for an energy-saving operation of a control unit.
In order to save power, control units are operated in three different modes. In the active mode, the control unit carries out tasks and all functions are active. In a wait mode, the control unit does not carry out any tasks, but an internal timer is operated. In the wait mode, the control unit consumes less energy than in the active mode. The least energy is consumed in a sleep mode in which no activities whatsoever are active in the control unit, and the control unit has to be triggered by an external reset signal for the control unit to become active again.